


Nobel Winner

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: With the Stargate public, certain people are recognized.





	Nobel Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, the man once laughed at for his theories on cross-pollination of cultures, has once more shaken the academic world. The difference? Nine years ago he was humiliated, and now, the tables have turned against the very professors that taunted him.

"Holding a PhD in both linguistics and anthropology, Daniel Jackson was contacted shortly after that fateful lecture by one Catherine Langford to work on a secret project, now known as the Stargate project. In less than a fortnight, he managed to succeed where the military had failed for two years: he opened the Stargate itself.

"The details of his life after this event are hazy, though I'm sure it will all be revealed in his biography, due out in the early spring of next year. What is not unclear, however, are his accomplishments and contributions to this world. He brokered many peace agreements, changed the face of history, opened the Stargate, and yes...saved the world.

"And that is why today, in a large ceremony, Doctor Jackson was honored with not one, not two, but three Nobel Prizes. One for Peace, Literature, and Physics. The latter is a rather surprising award, but it is shared with his co-worker, Colonel Samantha Carter. An astrophysicist that, upon Doctor Jackson's theories of stellar drift, managed to locate not just one world, but hundreds that the Stargate went to. Colonel Carter's text on wormhole theory will be published next month.

"Returning once more to the ceremony, Doctor Jackson was not only shocked at the nomination, but at winning. Flustered, embarrassed, and overcome with a myriad of emotions, Doctor Jackson was stricken into a stunned silence. His thank you speech was performed by General Jonathan O'Neill, Jackson's supervising commander. 

"Another aspect that makes this a special case is the high profile nominators on Doctor Jackson's behalf. The President of the United States was the first to nominate the man, followed shortly by Colonel Chekov of the Russian military. Other nominations came in as well, most from his base of operations, Stargate Command. Sources also say that more nominations pour in for next year. I wouldn't be surprised if we found Doctor Jackson once more fumbling on that stage.

"The prizes for his awards total above 2.5 million dollars, which was bumped up to 3 million when he won the unexpected and completely new Nobel award for World Protection. The committees, after reading of Doctor Jackson's deeds, created this award for those who specifically aided in saving the world from destruction. Doctor Jackson shared this award with General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, General Hammond--his old commanding officer, the alien Teal'c, his other team mate, and the rest of the SGC. 

"Don't expect this award to appear on a yearly basis, as the Nobel committee has explained that they did this to honor those that, up until know, have had to hide their great deeds. With the destruction of the alien Anubis and Ba' al, and the other goa'uld in retreat, it's doubtful it'll be needed again any time soon.

"Colonel Carter also won the Nobel award for Chemistry, which was shared with her co-worker, Doctor Janet Fraiser, who also won the award for Alien Physiology and Medicine. A rare awarding, as Doctor Fraiser was killed trying to save lives only a couple years ago. She is one of the extremely few people to ever be awarded Nobel prizes posthumously, and the only one to win two awards. Some of the prize money is going to her adopted daughter, Cassandra, while the rest is being put into the Janet Fraiser fund, to help family members of the SGC who lose a loved one.

"The spotlight once again turned to Doctor Jackson, who was in tears at the announcement of Fraiser's award. He did, however, pull himself together to make a speech regarding the doctor, and thanked the committee for honoring her this way. He was led away by General O'Neill shortly after the ceremony and is unavailable for comment at this time.

"The events of today, however, have already shaken the world. Steven Rayner, one of Doctor Jackson's previous associates, has come forward and-"

"Turn the damned thing off, bastard."

Jack turns off the TV and raises his eyebrow at the curled up form beside him. "I'm a bastard?"

"It's too early to be watching TV." 

"Daniel, it's not that early." Jack grins a little at the bleary glare shot at him. 

"The sun's not up."

"You're just grumpy cause I gave your acceptance speech and embarrassed the hell outta ya."

"No, I'm grumpy cause I've only had," he squints at the alarm clock trying to make out the time, "not enough sleep."

Jack rolls his eyes, but he puts the remote on the bedside table and scoots down, pulling Daniel over so they can cuddle. "Grumpy little Nobel Prize winner."

"Four time winner," Daniel mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah. You've got your medals, I've got mine."

"Mmm..."

Jack rubs Daniel's back as he feels the young man's breathing even out. "Congratulations, Doctor Jackson. You've earned it."

(End)


End file.
